The Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center (PSC) is devoting portions of its T3D, Cray Research's new massively parallel processor, to computationally demanding, leading-edge research projects in structural biology and in automated light microscopy which are currently funded by NIH. The T3D will enable very significant biological research by leading researchers in structural biology (Brooks, Kollman, Brunger). Besides allowing these researchers to make substantial progress in protein folding, crystallographic refinement, and understanding enzymatic reactions, this research will advance the applicability of such widely used packages as CHARMM, AMBER and X-PLOR, which can then be exploited by the entire scientific community. The T3D will also enable significant advances in the development of an automated interactive microscope (Taylor), which will markedly improve our understanding of cellular processes. The new T3D will be fully supported by the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center, which has long experience in supporting leading-edge computational engines, with robust operations and user support. The T3D will be fully integrated into PSC's leading-edge high performance computing environment, with state-of-the-art file systems, data storage, visualization and networking capability.